Sesshomaru's beast in rage
by killer dog demon
Summary: sesshomaru's beast takes over and mates kagome what will happen to her
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's beast in rage 

Sesshomaru's beast 'thinking' and "talking out loud"

Sesshomaru _'thinking'_

"talking"

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study when his beast took over his body. Sesshomaru jumped out of the window dashed through the woods. When he picked up the scent of his half brother's bitch. So he then caught his brother's scent with a new one which smelt like the earth.

{with kagome (kagome's POV)}

I just stood there watching Inuyasha and that clay pot bitch make out so I guess I will run away from Inuyasha I will get my revenge on him even if I have to team up with Sesshomaru and kill you Inuyasha I will do so. So Kagome ran to the hot spring stripped down to nothing and stepped in.

{back to Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru's Beast and Sesshomaru's POV)}

'CALM DOWN NOW MASTER OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE' 'YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER THIS SESSHOMARU'S BODY. NOW GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE' HELL NO DO!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL DO THAT WE'RE IN HEAT NOW I WILL FUCK THAT BROTHER OF OURS BITCH INORDER TO GET US OUT OF THIS FUCK HEAT' 'FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY but call her Kagome'

{NORMAL POV}

So Sesshomaru dashed off to the hot spring and found Kagome crying "why are you crying Kagome what did my brother Inuyasha do?" "I'm crying because he said he was going to kill my family and me then my adopted son the kitsune shippo. I just wish I was a youkai a inuyoukai for that matter just like you and I wish I could be loved by some one who I love but I'm human and he hates humans. I think you know who I'm talking ab......" before she know it (and just for a little info she is still naked)sesshomaru was kissing her on the lips and he hand one hand on her breast she moaned into the kiss just then kagome was lower to the ground. Sesshomaru took off his clothes so her how hard he was. Unknown to Kagome but known to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was watching the whole thing. So Sesshomaru said "Kagome do you know we have a spy watching us?" "Yes I do INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!" Inuyasha fell into the river when Sesshomaru lowered himself do and said nothing as he plunged in so he waited till she nodded. So Sesshomaru fucked her infornt of Inuyasha. She came about five times on the fifth time he came and bit down on her neck.


	2. SESSHOMARU SEARCHS FOR HIS MATE KAGOME!

SESSHOMARU SEARCHS FOR HIS MATE KAGOME!

Sesshomaru's beast 'thinking' and _"talking out loud"_

Sesshomaru _'thinking'_

"talking"

Sesshomaru was searching for Kagome because of what his beast did and he did love her but he wont tell a soul. So when he caught her scent that was at the bone eater's well 'what the hell why would she be in the bone eater's well' 'i dont know i will find out' so he jumped in. A blue light flashed around him and when he got out. He heard singing from kagome (which was the ending song of season two fukai mori)

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

Everytime Sesshomaru got closer he saw her hand on her belly.

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku  
Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima

She was rocking back and forth crying singing this song.

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi wo tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku  
Ikite yuku eien ni.

when she was done sesshomaru was behind her. She said "What do you want you've done enough to me?" "kagome I'm so sorry i did this to you. I love you so much. please live and let me show you how much i love you!" she just looked at him when she did, she saw tears in his eyes. "I thought you wont ever love me like I love you since I'm a human"

that when her mother came and said "long time now see Lord sesshomaru Kagome you are not a human nor a miko you are the rarest of all Inu youkais you are midnight silver Inu youkai and i am Lady of the south lands your father is Lord Katsu." right then Kagome faint in Sesshomaru's arms and turned into her true demonic human form.


	3. ok i what again

**ok if no one can understand the song look up deep forest it the engish verison of fukai mori **

**KAGOME'S **_**BEAST 'THINKING' **kagome 'thinking'** SESSHOMARU BEAST ****'THINKING' **sesshomaru 'thinking'_

**KAGOME'S MOTHER "HIKARI" BEAST 'THINKING'** hikari 'thinking'

**INUYASHA'S BEAST '****THINKING' **inuyasha 'thinking'

"TALKING"

**OK I'm WHAT AGAIN **

!LAST TIME!

when she was done sesshomaru was behind her. She said "What do you want you've done enough to me?" "kagome I'm so sorry i did this to you. I love you so much. please live and let me show you how much i love you!" she just looked at him when she did, she saw tears in his eyes. "I thought you wont ever love me like I love you since I'm a human" that when her mother came and said "long time now see Lord sesshomaru Kagome you are not a human nor a miko you are the rarest of all Inu youkais you are midnight silver Inu youkai and i am Lady of the south lands your father is Lord Katsu." right then Kagome faint in Sesshomaru's arms and turned into her true demonic human form.

!NOW!

So Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome's mother Lady Hikari took Kagome inside. Sesshomaru sat by her waiting for her to wake up. Its was about 12 hours until Kagome woke up, she slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her with tears in his eyes, that is when Sesshomaru said "Kagome my mate I love you so much. I'm so sorry can you forgive me for what I have done to you in the past?" "of course I can i love you too my mate I guess we should tell your brother about this one and our little pup right?" He just kissed her that when Inuyasha jumped in through the window and said "What the hell are two dem......" "SSSSIIIIIITTTTT BBBBOOOYYYYY" so inuyasha did a face plant into the floor "wench what for.......wait Kagome is that you but your a demon!!! Sesshomaru did you do this to Kagome?" "Kagome are you ok?" said Hikari. "Yeah if you tell me what breed of inuyoukai I am?" "Sure for the second time your midnight silver inuyoukai we are the rarest Lord katsu your father Prince Souta and I lady of the South are the only ones left of that kind but for you Lady of the West. Who carries a heir of both midnight silver and silver inuyoukai a new breed of inuyoukai which will be a rare one too."

When Inuyasha heard that he punched his brother in the face and got "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for this baka's problem he is way to dumb and over protective of me but i love you MY LORD SESSHOMARU"


	4. ok the new begining

**ok if no one can understand the song look up deep forest it the engish verison of fukai mori **

**KAGOME'S **_**BEAST 'THINKING' **kagome 'thinking'** SESSHOMARU BEAST ****'THINKING' **sesshomaru 'thinking'_

**KAGOME'S MOTHER "HIKARI" BEAST 'THINKING'** hikari 'thinking'

**INUYASHA'S BEAST '****THINKING' **inuyasha 'thinking'

"TALking"

_**Thanks to my best penpal KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun for helping me with this one i dont know what i would do with out her.**_

**_'ok the new begining'_**

last time

_When Inuyasha heard that he punched his brother in the face and got "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshomaru I'm so sorry for this baka's problem he is way to dumb and over protective of me but i love you MY LORD SESSHOMARU"_

now

After Inuyasha came out of his hundreth crater he looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He said

"Kagome your a demon?"

"Ya I guess I am Yash"

Lady Hikari and Lord Katsu looked down at there now pregnant Daughter and Lady Hikari said

"When are you going back to the past love"

"Now I guess"

"Ok"

Kagome got off of the couch and hugged Lady Hikari. She then went to Lord Katsu and gave him a huge hug.

He kissed her on the top of her forehead and wished her luck.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha then walked out of the house and over and into the well house.

They all gathered around the well. Then they jumped in and the same blue light surrounded them and they are transported to the past.

so they went to the villige. when they got there sango and miroku got their weapons ready and said

"inuyasha what is sesshomaru and that other demon doing with you we thought you hate your brother and where the hell is kagome?"

so kagome said "I'm right here if you dont believe my words what about this? Inuyasha will you please SIT BOY"

so inuyasha fell to the ground and sango believe her

but said "how are you a demon?"

"i was born one!"

tbc.........

thank you so much KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
